


Sior - Dearc, Mo Croi

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Sior - Eternal [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, Interspecies, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by The Artful DodgerFellowship lovin'.Aragorn claims Legolas as his. Merry and Pippin find their way to each other. The sixth in the "Sior - Eternal" series.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Merry Brandybuck, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Series: Sior - Eternal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926640
Kudos: 4
Collections: Least Expected





	Sior - Dearc, Mo Croi

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the work of the Masterful Tolkien.  
> Tolkien's the man! This story, however, is all mine. I make no money off of this and probably should be working on something where I might actually make some money.but here ya' go.
> 
> Story Notes: This is in response to the Fellowship Ninesome challenge. However,  
> Gandalf has already fallen. (Sorry, Mithrandir, but I just couldn't do it.perhaps a shave and shower and then we'll talk.) The title is Irish-Gaelic for "Eternal - Behold, My Heart" Three words in Elvish: muindor = brother, ernil = prince, nin = my. Salina, my precious, you are a treasure. I would give you Merry and Pippin for your very own, but apparently my sister has them held hostage in her apartment (dressing them in clothes from BabyGap). Please accept my undying gratitude instead. 'Soras ort, mo cara'.
> 
> I apologize for Aragorn. I told him to control his mouth, but Legolas told him not to listen to me.

Aragorn saw something he wanted. He looked over at his three companions beside him and found a pile of naked bodies sprawled across one another. Frodo, Sam and Legolas were in a heap of tangled limbs. The Elf was laying on his stomach. Aragorn could see the smooth skin of Legolas' back...leading down to the Ranger's desire.

/He is the most beautiful Elf I have ever seen. More so even than Arwen./

Aragorn quietly approached the Elf, who had untangled himself from the snuggling Hobbits. Aragorn lay down next to him and admired for a moment the light that seemed to shine from within him.

/Such silky hair, as fine as corn silk and as bright as golden leaves on the trees in the Shire on a fall afternoon. The creamy skin that will mold to my touch, as soon as I dare to reach out my fingertips and trace them along his back. And muscles hidden beneath his clothing. Where I grow rough and scarred with age, Legolas, _muindor nin_ , you stay as breath-taking as the day we met./

Legolas looked at Aragorn with questioning eyes.

"Did you need something, Aragorn?"

"More like I _want_ something," the Ranger replied.

"Is that so?"

Aragorn ran his fingers lightly down the Elf's back. /He is so soft./

"Legolas, _munidor nin_ , may I have the honor?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Legolas stole a quick kiss from Aragorn, pressing his lips to the Ranger's. The Elf elevated his hips a bit and grinned at him. "I'm waiting, Estel."

Aragorn spread his body across Legolas' back, running his hands down the Elf's sides. He could feel the smooth skin, the delicacy of the Elf. And he could smell the scent of a cool forest breeze, taking him back to a spring night in the forest of Mirkwood when he lay with Legolas under a tree and gazed at the stars above.

/Funny how I never noticed these things before. It is like all Elves, this air he has about him...and then again it is different from the Elves in Rivendell. But how it is different I cannot say./

But Legolas was growing impatient. He rubbed against Aragorn's hardness and the Ranger was brought back to the present. Aragorn leaned down and nibbled on Legolas' ear...then his neck...then that spot between his shoulder blades that made the Elf gasp and thrust up into the Ranger.

Aragorn chuckled at this. "So impatient for an Elf."

The Ranger reached underneath Legolas and grasped his cock. It was already weeping, as Aragorn had expected it would be. He rubbed the pre-cum on his hand and then used it to lubricate his own erection.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Legolas sighed. "I've been ready."

The Ranger inched his way inside Legolas, trying to be gentle. But, without warning, Legolas lifted his hips up and impaled himself completely on the cock inside him.

"Come on, Estel, don't tease," the Elf pleaded.

"As you wish."

Then Aragorn began thrusting. He would pull almost completely out and then ram himself back in as hard as he could. The first couple of thrusts caused Legolas to scream out from the heat inside him. But that soon passed and the Elf's screams became gasps and moans of pleasure, instead.

* * *

Boromir had worked up to a steady rhythm inside of Merry. It had hurt Merry so bad at first that the Brandybuck had cried tears. He tried to hide it from Boromir, but the Man had noticed and tried to stop.

"Please," Merry begged, "it will get better. I don't want to stop...Boromir, please."

So Boromir had given in and began to thrust again. At last, the sting Merry felt went away and was replaced by a different feeling...a new feeling...a better feeling.

/It's working its way up from my toes, I believe. I feel like it might explode out of me at any minute...but I suppose that is the point./

* * *

Boromir began to thrust harder. He was afraid to hurt Merry, but his desire was winning out and he knew he could not stop now. He needn't worry, though, as Merry was thrusting back into him...begging for more...needing release.

Then he felt it coming.

"Merry...I..."

Not wanting to come before his companion, the Man grabbed Merry's cock and gave a quick yank and the Hobbit came all over himself and Boromir. His muscles pulled tight around the Man and Boromir lost control...shooting his seed into his 'little one'.

He thought later, /I may have to stop calling him 'little one' now. He may be small in size, but he is large in heart./

When Boromir pulled his softening cock out of Merry, he noticed that the Hobbit was crying again.

"Oh, Merry, did I hurt you? I am so sorry." Boromir's heart was breaking at the sight of his friend sobbing and burying his head in his arms.

"No..." Merry sobbed, "not pain. I feel...it's just..."

Boromir kissed Merry's lips. "Ssshh," he soothed. "You don't have to say it. I know what you are feeling. I am feeling it too."

Merry smiled up at the Man. "I want that this night shall never end."

Boromir returned the smile. "As do I"

* * *

It was everything Legolas had remembered it to be. Aragorn was gentle and rough all at once. But there was still something the Elf wanted.

"Aragorn, please, talk to me."

"Okay, _ernil nin_ ," Aragorn mumbled. "Anything you want, you shall receive."

Then he felt the Ranger lean in close to his ear...still maintaining his rhythm deep inside Legolas.

"You're so tight," Aragorn breathed, his breath hot and quick on Legolas' neck. "Oh, _ernil nin_ , you are so beautiful. You make me hard. Do you like that?"

Legolas whimpered.

"Answer me," Aragorn demanded. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," the Elf gasped.

"Do you like my cock inside you?"

"Y...yes." Legolas felt the pleasure searing through him.

/It's just like it used to be,/ Legolas thought. /This power he has over me. I could come just from his words in my ear./

"You're mine now, Legolas," the Ranger told him. "I am going to take you whenever I want, wherever I want. And you're going to do exactly what I say. Is that clear?"

"Ye...sss...ooohhh...please..."

"Will you bend over at my command?"

This is what Legolas had been craving. "YESSSS!!!" he screamed.

"Tell me you want it harder...you want it faster."

"Please, Elessar...harder...fas....faster." Legolas was begging now, sweat poured off his brow and every muscle in his body was tense.

"As you wish," Aragorn replied, the words coming out of his mouth in almost a growl.

Aragorn sped up, ramming himself hard inside the Elf.

But Legolas continued to beg for more.

Aragorn reached under Legolas and grabbed the Elf's cock. He quickly matched his stroking to his thrusting.

"Oooh, please...do it...do it..." Legolas pleaded.

Then the Ranger lost control and came, his whole body racking with tremors, as he muttered Legolas' name over and over. The feeling of the warm seed inside him, pulled Legolas over the edge. He screamed a cry of "YEESSS!!" and collapsed onto the ground.

Aragorn fell on top of him.

* * *

Pippin had snuggled back into Gimli's lap, after having successfully pleasured the Dwarf. He was quite proud of himself. He was also quite tired. But he knew there was one more thing he needed to do tonight.

He had been watching Merry. The Brandybuck had been most insistent with Boromir. It had been a bit unsettling to watch. Pippin couldn't stand Merry being in any sort of pain. But Merry had practically been begging Boromir. It was also unsettling to Pippin because he had thought he might want to try that...but he very much didn't want to be in any pain.

So he had watched. And in the end, Pippin had decided that Merry seemed to enjoy himself, after all. And now he seemed quite content, snuggled up against Boromir, a happy little smile on his face.

/Well, then...I shall give it a try. After all, Gimli did say that the only way I could learn things is to try./

Pippin grinned to himself. Then he turned around in Gimli's lap and looked up at the Dwarf. Gimli just smiled down at him.

"What is it, Master Took?"

"I just...well, I wanted to say thank you. You know, for teaching me. I suppose this means we will always have a special bond...you being my first and all."

"I suppose so," Gimli replied.

"Good, then." Pippin nodded. "I like that thought. Why, now you shall be more special to me than ever before."

Gimli smiled. "And you shall be special to me, Pippin, my lad."

Pippin put his small hands on either side of Gimli's face and drew the Dwarf to him. Then he kissed Gimli, tasting the inside of his mouth and making Gimli moan against him.

/I do hope Merry is watching this. He will see all the things I have learned tonight in his absence. He will not be able to think of me as his little cousin any longer,/ Pippin thought, as he continued kissing Gimli furiously.

/I really do hope Merry is watching me right now./

And Merry was.

* * *

/Oh, Pippin, my love. You have gone from knowing nothing at all to knowing far too much, indeed. But that you would offer yourself to me, then all my heart would be filled with enough joy to last me this whole, terrible journey./

Then he watched as Pippin pulled his mouth off Gimli's and stood up. When Merry saw his cousin coming over to him, he quickly got up off the ground and stepped into Pippin's embrace.

They stood with their arms around one another. Neither of them spoke...only stood, warm in each other's embrace.

But at last, Pippin broke the silence. "Merry?"

"Yes, my love?" Merry answered, burying his head further into Pippin's curly locks.

"Did it hurt awful much?" the young Took asked, anxiously.

"At first...but it got better. I promise you, Boromir did nothing that I did not beg him for," Merry assured him.

"I know. That's not why I asked."

"Then why did you ask, my love?" Merry was confused.

/What is he getting at?/ he wondered.

But he didn't have to wait long for an answer.

* * *

"I don't want it to hurt," the younger Hobbit said. "But I think..."

Pippin looked into Merry's eyes. /I love him so much. Why did I not ever tell him before?/

"I think," Pippin continued, "that I should like to give myself to you. If you would have me."

/Oh, Merry, I couldn't bear it, if you said no./

"If I would have you?" Merry exclaimed. "Oh, Pippin, you silly Took, of course I would have you. My heart desires nothing more than to have you now...and for the rest of my life."

Then Merry planted a quick kiss on Pippin's lips.

Pippin grinned. "Good, then," and captured Merry's mouth with his own. He nibbled on Merry's bottom lip, and felt his cousin push their hips together. This made Pippin gasp and break off the kiss.

Merry smiled at him, and leaned over to nibble on the tip of Pippin's ear.

"Oh, Merry," Pippin moaned.

Merry drew circles with his tongue, all around Pippin's earlobe. Then he slipped it inside, as Pippin dug his fingers into Merry's back.

"Please, Merry. _Love_ me," Pippin pleaded.

"Lay down for me, Pip," Merry directed him.

Pippin lay down on the ground and looked up at his cousin. Merry's words filled his head. /My heart desires nothing more than to have you now and for the rest of my life./

Pippin smiled. /He said for the rest of his life. Why, we are fools. If we had done this earlier, we would have had more time together. As it is, the rest of our lives will, more than likely, not be much longer at all./

* * *

Merry was kneeling above Pippin now. He noticed that Pippin's forehead was wrinkled up in deep thought.

Pressing a kiss to the Took's forehead, he asked, "What is the matter, Pip?"

"Why did we not talk about this before? About our feelings, our love?" Pippin asked him.

"You were a child," Merry replied.

"I am not a child now."

"No, you are not."

Merry kissed Pippin's eyelids. /My sweet little Pippin, how I longed for this and didn't even know what it was I longed for. You. I longed for you./

Now he kissed Pippin's lips. "I will try not to hurt you, my love."

"I know," Pippin assured him.

"But, please tell me if I do," the Brandybuck continued. "I've never done this before." Merry dropped his head, unable to meet Pippin's gaze.

"Really?" Pippin was surprised.

"I was waiting for you to grow up."

"Oh," Pippin grinned. "I'm glad you waited."

"As am I." Merry lifted his face to look at Pippin, and saw the love in his eyes.

He leaned in to kiss Pippin's lips. Pippin grabbed at the back of Merry's head, burying his fingers in Merry's hair. Merry moaned against Pippin's mouth as Pip slid his tongue in between Merry's lips and passed his teeth.

Pippin rolled Merry unto his back and straddled his hips. Merry looked up. The fierce passion in Pippin's eyes took his breath away. Pippin ran his fingertips down Merry's chest, all the while grinning at his cousin in a most mischievous way.

Merry closed his eyes and moaned. Then he felt something wet on his chest. Opening his eyes, Merry saw Pip licking his way down to his belly.

"Oh, Pip," Merry gasped.

Pippin slowly worked his way back up to Merry's nipples. Pippin's breath was so close, his lips just inches away from Merry's flesh.

/He is teasing me,/ Merry thought.

Grabbing at Pippin's head, Merry forced his cousin's lips down to meet his hardened nipples. He could hear Pippin's muffled giggle. Then Pippin was moving his tongue, and Merry lost all track of the world around him.

/I have never felt anything this wonderful in all my life./

Merry felt himself harden at Pippin's ministrations. Every flick of Pippin's tongue sent a jolt to his cock. Merry ached to be inside his love.

He pulled Pippin up for another long, heated kiss, their tongues fighting for control. Then Merry grabbed Pippin's hips and flipped him over onto his back. He lifted Pippin's legs to rest on his shoulders, then wet his fingers. Watching Pippin for any signs of pain, Merry began preparing his cousin the way Boromir had prepared him.

/And now...I wonder if there really is a shadow growing at all. For everything seems so right with the world. I can't imagine that anything will ever be wrong again./

And then Merry kissed Pippin's lips and readied himself.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
